James's Story
by shadowstriker456
Summary: Jayden(MC), Autumn, Julian and Payton are going to the stadium to watch the game but the game will be anything but ordinary. (I noticed a few mistakes and I fixed the story for those who read it already) Please rate me from 1 to 10, because I want to know what do you think about the story.


James's story

One day after class Julian joins you, Payton and Autumn at the Café.

Julian: Hey guys! What's going on?

Payton: Nothing just enjoying a cappuccino. What about you Julian?

Julian: Guess what? I got us all four tickets to the Centerscore Stadium, this Sunday! It's Twin Branches vs. Pinecrest High! Wanna come?

Autumn: Yes! Maybe I'll see Kimi and Owen at the game! I'm in!

Payton: I guess I can re-schedule my afternoon Sunday party to evening then! Count me in!

Julian: And you Jayden? Want to come?

Jayden: Of course! I want to see the Squirrel's kick those Pinecrest bobcat's off the field! Let's go!

Sunday arrived and you, Julian, Autumn and Payton are driving to the stadium.

Payton: Ohh, I can't wait! I used to go to the Twin Branches games with Autumn when I was at Hearst High.

Jayden: Really? You never told me that.

Autumn: Because you never asked.

Autumn: Usually it was the only thing that would brighten my day while I was at Hearst.

Autumn: Everytime when I heard there was a game in which Twin Branches would participate I couldn't wait to go! It was the only fun way to have a good time because Max and Kara never let me have any fun in Hearst.

Jayden: Wow, I never knew they done that much bad thing's to you.

Autumn: Because I didn't want anyone to know. Not even my dad. I just told you that they we're jerk's and that's enough said.

Jayden: Yeah, enough said.

The car suddenly stops and you are at the parking lot of the Centerscore Stadium! A lot of people have already came, packed with souvenirs, flag's and popcorn.

Jayden: Whoa. We're not even in the stadium and the place is really packed with fans!

Autumn: Yeah these fans can be quite loud too.

Payton: I can't wait for the game! What time is it?

Julian: It's 15:30! Oh man, we arrived too early!

Payton: What so bad about being too early?

Julian: We have to wait for half an hour until the game!

Payton: That doesn't mean we can't snoop around a bit.

Autumn: Yeah! Let's go to the souvenir shop to see what they have to offer!

Julian: Heh. Okay. At leat it's a good way to waste some time until the game start's.

At the shop you, Julian, Autumn and Payton are browsing through the souvenirs.

Payton: Wow! Look at these awesome flags with both school mascots.

Jayden: And look they are having them fighting each other with swords.

Autumn: I'm much more interested in these models of the school mascots.

Julian: Yeah they are looking quite nice too.

Suddenly you hear a voice screaming: "I had enough of you!"

Jayden: What was that?

You run out to the parking lot to find two guy's confronting each other. People have gathered to the sound of the commotion.

Jayden: Who are those two?

Payton: That's Zachary Miles! He's the quarterback of Pinecrest High!

Julian: That other dude found a dangerous enemy to fight. I heard Zachary has issues with anger. Once at a game against Wilson High he smacked a player that bumped him really hard. After the game, he beaten him up with a baseball bat. The poor guy had to be in the hospital for a month. Even the doctor's couldn't believe how much bones did he break.

Autumn: Oh no. I don't want to look!

Payton: Me too!

Autumn and Payton cover their eyes in horror while you look at the fight.

James: I am sick of being overshadowed by you!

Zachary: What are you talking about James? I was just talking to you about the last victory, and how the people cheered at me when I scored that touchdown.

James: See?! All you talk about is your own life, and you don't even care about what other's think. But of course you don't care, don't you?! You have a perfect life! Your family owns couple of grocery stores and café's and you're practically rich! You live a life of a winner, you are the star player of Pinecrest, you always win! If you knew what it was like for me listening to you every day, bragging and bragging about your successful life! And me, well, look at me, my life sucks compared to yours! I live as a child which dad has to work a lot to support the family, my mom died a few years ago, and I have to be home alone for most of my time! Plus the bragging which I repeat is really annoying and I'm sick of you!

He shove's Zachary back but it seems that he had already lost his temper.

Zachary: That's it! Rawr!

Zachary knocks James on the ground but before he could do anything to him Julian intervenes.

Zachary: Move aside! This "friend" of mine I need to teach a lesson!

Julian: You ain't teaching nobody a lesson!

Julian stops Zachary and slams him to the floor.

Zachary: Oof. That's it! Get off me you brute!

Julian lets him stand up. Zachary dusts off his jacket.

Zachary: You are no longer my friend!

James: Does it look to you that I bother?

Zachary start to growl but the problem is solved once the security arrives.

Zachary: You haven't seen the last of me!

James: I can't wait to meet again!

Jayden: Oh boy. This isn't gonna end well.

After the commotion has settled you reach out to James to see if he's okay.

Jayden: That was quite a commotion. What we're you thinking?

James: I was thinking on pounding his face.

Jayden: You know that you stood no chance, right?

James: So? Even if I didn't I couldn't stand it anymore. We we're friends since childhood, but soon after he got into the football team, he changed. He's was different. He became a winner. He never cared anymore about me, or our friendship.

Autumn: You know that not all friendship's can last forever.

James: I do. I became aware of this rift. And I knew I would snap one day.

Julian runs over to you all panicked.

Julian: Dude it's 15:55! We have to hurry to the game! Payton is already there.

James: You can go ahead. I will not attend it. At least not now.

Jayden: C'mon… Uh… um what was your name again?

James: James, the name is James.

Jayden: C'mon James he won't hurt you with us.

James: What are you my friend's? Get away from me!

Jayden: Okay then.

You, Julian and Autumn go to the stadium where everything is packed! The people are cheering, the flag's are in the air and the smell of Hot Dogs can be felt. Payton is awaiting you all nearby.

Payton: Where we're you guys?! The game is about to start!

Autumn: Yeah I can't wait!

Julian: It's 15:59. They'll be out soon.

Autumn: Let's find our seats.

It's Four o' clock and the referee comes out followed by the two teams. Among the Twin Branches players, Autumn recognizes a familiar face.

Autumn: It's Owen!

Julian: Oh man he's gonna be in trouble if Zachary ever gets to him.

Jayden: I have to agree. We seen him on the parking lot fighting a few minutes ago… I wonder how bad can it get in a football match.

The match start's! You watch as the two teams clash, fighting for the football! You watch as Twin Branches score a touchdown!

Jayden: YEEEAAH! GOOO TWIN BRANCHES!

Julian: I didn't know you we're such a fiery fan of football Jayden.

Jayden: I tend to keep it to myself.

The first quarter end's with the score 14-10 for Pinecrest High.

Julian: Oh c'mon they're getting crushed out there!

Jayden: No wonder, Zachary seems to be on the edge. Let's just hope he doesn't hurt anyone.

James: You have a reason to worry about. I would too if I was playing against him.

You turn around to find James standing right behind you.

Autumn: James you showed up!

Payton: Wait how did you get in here? This is where the Twin Branches fans are cheering.

James: Pfft… How else? I snuck in.

James gazes upon the Twin Branches team.

James: Wow, as much as I hate to say it, they're quite a good team.

Autumn: Yes. And they trained a lot for this game. Pinecrest High is among the strongest teams in all Centerscore.

James: So I've heard. Umm… Do you mind if I sit with you guys? I don't think I would be welcome to the Pinecrest High fans after this fiasco I made.

Payton: Sure! Have a seat!

James sits next to Payton. You all watch as the teams struggle to gain the football. You look at James. He seems quite frightened.

Jayden: (What's wrong with him? Why is he so scared?)

Near the end of the second quarter Owen catches the ball. He rushes towards the goal, but Zachary tackles him.

Owen: Oof.

Zachary: No you don't!

Zachary start's punching Owen and he seems to get quite the beating!

Referee blows the whistle but Zachary doesn't seem to react.

Jayden: Owen's gonna end in the hospital if someone doesn't stop him!

Pinecrest High jocks stand at the field looking like nothing is happening, while Twin Branches jocks are trying to stop him but without success. The crowd start's booing.

Julian: What?! Look at the Pinecrest High players! They behave like the game is still in session!

Autumn: And they're stopping the Twin Branches players from reaching Owen!

Payton: Ouchie! That has to hurt!

Jayden: That's not right! We need to do something, quick! What do you think Ja—

Before you get to finish the sentence James leaps down to the field running towards Zachary. He tries to separate them two but instead get's caught in the fight.

Jayden: This is getting out of hand! We must help James!

Before you get to stand up the security runs in separating the jocks and kicking James off the field!

James: Hey, not fair! Let me go!

Payton: Poor James…

Autumn: I'd best go search for him.

Autumn heads towards the exit and the referee calls off the match.

Julian: NOOOO! Let me in! I want to that Zachary the meaning of pain!

You grab Julian before he can react.

Jayden: There's no use, Julian. By the look's of it you would have ended victorious as much as Owen did.

Julian: You're right. By the way we should see how is Owen. He got a heavy beating down there.

You Payton and Julian head out to the parking lot where you find Owen standing near his car beaten up.

Julian: Dude, are you alright? We saw what happened down there. Will you be okay?

Owen: Don't worry, few scratches and bruises can't stop me!

Jayden: Phew. That's good.

Payton: Where was Kimi? Was she watching this… this mess?

Owen: No, luckily she is stuck studying math at home.

Julian: Oh. I don't blame her.

Autumn runs over all worn out.

Autumn: Guys! Zachary- James- not good!

Julian: Get a hold of yourself Autumn! Now tell us what happened.

Autumn takes a deep breath.

Autumn: I found James just outside the field. He was ranting about the life not being fair. We talked but just as we we're passing by the souvenir shop, Zachary and his gang came by, they called him names and not a minute after they attacked him! They tried to pull me into the fight too but all I got was a scratch!

Julian: What?! No one get's to attack Autumn and get away with it! Let's go!

Owen: I'll go too! Time for a rematch!

Payton: Leave me out of this please!

Jayden: Okay Payton you stay here with Autumn. We'll go settle this.

You three race over to the souvenir shop where you find James pinned to the wall.

Zachary: You made a big mistake!

James: Yes I did! I made a mistake when I took you as my friend!

Jayden: Hey, let him go!

Zachary: And what are you three gonna do about it? I already beaten one of you.

Owen: I don't give up so fast.

Julian: And neither do we! Let go of him!

Julian launches himself towards Zachary, Owen does too.

Jayden: Wait for me!

You three engage the Pinecrest High jocks but eventually you end up in the same state as James.

Owen: I can't fight any longer.

Jayden: I got a bad beating. But I don't give up.

Julian: That's the spirit Jayden! Don't give up just like that!

Jayden: James are you alright?

James groans.

James: I'll be fine.

Owen tries to punch Zachary but he launches a counterattack that knocks him out.

Jayden: OWEN! NO!

Zachary: Don't mess with us, goofball's.

They start laughing and walk off.

Julian: Where is the security when you need it most?

Payton and Autumn run over all horrified.

Autumn: O- Owen? James? What happened?

Jayden: Pinecrest High got the best of us.

You groan in pain.

Autumn: We must get you to the hospital!

Few hours later in the hospital…

Autumn: So what did the doctors say?

Julian: I sprained my ankle.

Jayden: And I'll be wearing a bandage over my hand for a week.

Owen: I'll be alright, I just got a bleeding nose and those bruises from the game.

Payton: And James? What about James?

You three exchange worried look's before confessing the truth.

Owen: James got really hurt.

Julian: Yeah, he got a broken leg.

Jayden: And two ribs. He's practically hurt the most from all of us.

Payton: When will he get out of the hospital?

Julian: In about two weeks.

Autumn: Can we go see how is he?

Jayden: Wait here.

You approach the nurse that just exited intensive care. A minute later you return.

Jayden: Yes. But not for long. We must let him rest.

Autumn: Okay.

You five walk into the intensive care into Room 1. There James is laying on his bed staring in the wall.

Payton: James?

James suddenly snaps out of his thought's and turns his head towards Payton.

James: Oh hey.

Julian: Are you alright dude? Two ribs and a broken leg, I mean that has got to hurt.

James: It doesn't hurt unless I move too much. Listen I seen what you did out there. You protected me form Zachary and his goons, or at least you tried. I never got a chance to thank you. When I was in trouble Zachary never came to my aid. But you, you guys jumped in when the times were hard and protected me. Thank you for everything. Would it be too much if I considered you my friends?

Jayden: Not at all.

Autumn: Nope.

Julian: You're an okay guy.

Owen: And why wouldn't I?

Payton: You're my friend for sure! I'm gonna throw you a surprise party once you get out!

You all look at Payton.

Payton: What?

Jayden: You do realize that you just spoiled the surprise party by just saying it in front of him?

Payton: Oops. Then it's just a party.

James: Thank you guys for everything. But I'm still worried when I get out of the hospital, when I return to Pinecrest High, nothing won't be the same anymore.

Jayden: Why don't you come and join our school?

James: What?

Payton:Yeah! Then those meanies from Pinecrest won't be a threat to you anymore.

James: I clearly doubt that.

Jayden: Why?

James: They beaten us up like dummies. And I don't want to pose a threat to your school so I won't join you. I'll just stay in Pinecrest High.

Jayden: No. I won't let you stay there.

James: Geez what are you my dad?

Jayden: No, but we been through many things. We fought against Hearst High!

Julian: Yeah!

Jayden: We've taken down a blackmailer from Athena Academy!

Autumn: Yeah!

Jayden: And I think we can face off a few buffed jocks easily.

Autumn: You see, Jayden made a promise that the school will welcome anyone with open hands.

Jayden: And I intend to keep that promise.

James's eyes go wide as you move a step closer to his bed.

Jayden: So I ask you, once again, do you want to join our school?

James: Well, when you put it like that,… it seems like you have a new student.

You, Julian, Autumn, Payton and Owen cheer.

James: Thank you. For giving me a new chance to start all over.

_It seems like James is coming to your school, but to what devilry is Pinecrest High up to next?_


End file.
